That One Moment
by harrys hula girl
Summary: No one would ever call Hermione an idiot, but after a conversation with Harry, Hermione was sure that from this moment on, she was the biggest idiot of all.


Hello Everyone

_**Hello Everyone. So once again, I started my writing. Don't fret over some of my other stories. There are still chapters for those still swimming in my head. I just have to get this story out first. Let me know what you think?**_

_**As always, none of the characters are mine, just the story in which they are set.**_

Sometimes you have those moments in your life where you just have to slap your forehead and ask yourself "Why am I so stupid?". You know you've had them even though you may not want to admit it. Well today I had one, a major one at that. I had the biggest idiot moment of my life. I should actually have it tattooed on my forehead, "Stupid" in big bold letters as penance for what I've done.

So what was my big "sin" you ask? Well today, I. Hermione Jane Granger, admitted to my best friend of 10 years that I loved him. Out loud and to his face no less. What was I thinking? I took the best thing in my life and have ruined it for good. I'm sure of it. Not only should my forehead read "Stupid" across it, but let's just add "Coward" for good measure because as soon as those 3 little words (although who ever called them "little" words were themselves idiotic; they're HUGE if you ask me), I apparated away before I let him respond in whatever fashion he was planning to as soon as he recovered from the shock. So now I am sitting in the dark of my flat just praying that he'll leave me alone. But I know better. I'll give him about 5 minutes before he's at my door. It should give me enough time to get some things and go on that overdue vacation from work I should have taken by now.

_Knock_

Bloody Hell, it's only been 2 minutes instead of 5. Damn you Harry Potter!

_KNOCK!! KNOCK!!_

"Come on Hermione! I know you're in there. Let me in! We need to talk about this."

"No we don't Harry!" I yelled back through the door. "Forget what I said. Have yourself Oblivated or something!"

"Very funny 'Mione."

I thought so.

"If you don't open the door, I will be forced to open it for you. You know I can."

"No shit Sherlock" I mumbled.

"I heard that."

Damn. Think fast Granger.

"Seriously Harry. We don't have to do this. Just chalk it up to too much Firewhisky and we'll talk tomorrow and have a good laugh over it."

"You actually would have to have drunk Firewhisky tonight to use that as an excuse. Please Hermione. Open the door for me? I really don't want to have this conversation with me on one side of the door standing in the hallway and you on the other."

"Fine. I'll open it."

"Thank you" Harry told me as he stepped though.

"Just make this fast ok Harry. I think I've humiliated myself enough tonight where you're concerned."

"You didn't humiliate yourself Hermione."

"Come off it Harry. You and I both know that I did. I really don't know what came over me. I opened my mouth and it just sort of came out."

"Did you mean it? _Are_ you in love with me?"

Maybe if I don't answer him this will all just go away. A girl can hope can't she?

"Ignoring me is not going to make this go away."

I sighed. "You know me too well don't you?"

"I thought I did. But then again you threw me for a loop tonight. I didn't see this coming."

"I've worked hard to make sure you never _did_ see it coming." I admitted as I threw myself into my oversized chair. I grabbed the pillow that was on it and hugged it tight.

I just wished he would leave. No such luck for me as Harry was now sitting on the coffee table in front of the chair I was in, looking directly at me. It was making me very uncomfortable.

"Would you stop staring at me like that?" I huffed.

"Like what?" He asked calmly. Harry knew exactly what I meant by it.

"Like one of your criminals that you are about to interrogate at the Ministry."

"If you just answer my question then I wouldn't have to interrogate you like one of those criminals. We could just have this nice, civil conversation like two adults, _two friends_, in this situation should be having."

I hung my head and hugged the pillow even harder. There it was, that_ friend_ word. The one that I was dreading hearing since this whole fiasco started.

"Any what was your question again?" I asked rubbing my throbbing head.

"_Two_ questions actually. I'll repeat them again. But I want to look at you as I do." Harry paused as he lifted my chin with his finger. He was gazing at me with those same green eyes I have seen looking at me millions of time before, but never with such intensity as at this moment.

"Once again. Did you mean it? _Are_ you really in love with me?"


End file.
